Alexis
by Bliss.x
Summary: Whats your name' I crossed my arms, annoyed. 'Alexis Samuels' his eyes were twinkling. 'You can keep your money today...just because.' Lash/Oc reviews make me happy. :
1. Freshmen

**

* * *

Hey guys, my first fanfic Woot Woot. (:**  
**  
LOL**

**So basically it's about LASH. Probably my favourite character. XD**

**I have no real plan for this story just yet, so if you are reading this- and you don't want to read a story that is un-planned then click right on out of here. That's basically what I do when I write, I start off with something, and if I get an idea- I use it. I don't plan my writing.**

**So, here's all the information for the story. (:**

**Category: Sky high**

**Story:** Alexis

**Summary: **'Good with names eh?' he raised his eyebrows and scanned the money in his hand. 'Yes, but-  
'Whats yours?' his eyes were twinkling as he raised his gaze form the money, to my eyes. 'Alexis Samuels' I folded my arms, annoyed. 'Ah....' he looked down at the money again, and then smirked at me, 'well, I suppose I could give you your money back today...just because'

**Rating: **_T to be safe_

**DISCLAIMER**

_I only own Alexis Samuels. Sky high and all of the characters from Sky high belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Freshmen

* * *

Mum snuggled up with me.

She had a huge smile on her face and a camera in her hands.

She gently placed her arm over my shoulders, and squeezed me so hard; I thought I was going to explode.

Dad came outside then, 'so... first day at Sky high, how do you feel Lex?' I put on a crooked smile and answered honestly as dad took picture after picture.

'Nervous...' Dad's company had just relocated. Now, we wouldn't be living in Arizona anymore. I miss everything about Arizona. Dad had took over 50 million pictures by the time the bus pulled up across the street.

Mum rushed me off towards it, and Dad smiled at me.

My converse thudded against the road, and my long blonde hair bounced as I ran up towards the bus.

'Bye!' I waved back to my parents as I stepped onto the bus.

You see, Sky high wasn't any ordinary high school. Apart from being high up in the clouds _floating_, sky high was a high school for kids with super powers.

Yes, I have a super power.

My parents say that when I was younger, I used to move toys around the room using my mind. I was telekinetic.

The bus, surprisingly, was just an ordinary school bus. I was a bit confused, how would an ordinary bus be able to travel to sky high.

I guess I would find out soon. I walked up the steps to see a pudgy-looking man wearing an orange hat on slick brown hair smiling hugely at me, 'Alexis Samuels?' I nodded rather nervously; 'yes?' my voice was barely a whisper.

'Welcome, I'm Ron Wilson. Bus driver' he pulled out a card from his orange jacket as if on cue and handed it to me rather quick.

'If you ever need transportation, call me' I grabbed the card slowly, and proceeded down the aisle. The seats were all full, except one. The kids were all staring at me hard, with confused emotions hidden in their eyes. The only seat that wasn't taken was next to a boy with platinum blonde hair, and white clothing.

His eyes were a piercing shade of blue, and his skin was awfully pale, on top of his head, was a backwards yellow visor.

'Hey cutie' I chose to ignore this.

'I'm Zack' he stuck out his hand for me to shake; I shook it politely and smiled. 'I'm Alexis Samuels' Zack looked at me hard for a few minutes as I adjusted myself comfortably in the seat.

'What do you do?' his stare was getting rather annoying now, 'I'm telekinetic. What about you?' he grinned like a little child, 'I glow' I raised an eyebrow. 'Glow?' he nodded furiously, 'it only shows when its dark though' I nodded in realisation, 'so... do you know anyone here?' I shook my head, 'no, I just moved from Arizona.

My Dad kind of had to move with his company' he sighed, 'well that's okay... you can hang out with us' he stared out the window for a long period of time, 'us?' he waved at the window, and then I got curious. 'Who are you waving to...?'

he smiled as he stood up in his seat, to try and catch a glimpse of whoever was coming on the bus.

'You'll see....'

Two people came onto the bus. A girl and a boy, the boy was wearing all blue white and red, he had light brown hair and a nice smile. The girl had curly red hair and a nice green outfit. 'That's Layla and Will' I nodded softly.

Layla and Will came up towards us, Zack yelled out to them. 'Hey! Over here!' their heads turned to us rather quickly, and then I was introduced. 'Hey guys, this is Alexis, she just moved from Arizona' I smiled at them as nicely as I could, 'Layla and Will right?' Layla looked slightly alarmed, 'I'm telekinetic' her expression settled and I shook both of their hands.

'I control plants, Will.... ummm...' before Layla could finish, Ron came up to Will and started talking to him about 'the Commander and Jet stream'

'Who are they?' Zack looked at me puzzled. 'Only _the_best superheroes around' Layla patted Will on the back, 'they are Wills parents, they work as realtors when they are not... saving the world.'

Ron headed back to the driver's seat and started up the bus, the journey was rather normal... until the last stop.

Will and Layla sat across from Zack and I, and I had met two others of Zacks friends. Ethan and Magenta. Magenta was a pretty Asian girl with purple streaks, she was a shape shifter. Ethan was a small African American boy, he wore black glasses and an orange sweater he, well, melted.

Ron turned around to tell us that we would be soon, 'taking off' I turned to Zack, 'what does he mean?' Zack looked just as confused as me;

'I have no idea....' he looked over at the others, who were in the same state as us. The bus started to speed up, and I noticed that we were heading towards an un-finished bridge. 'Zack, look' I pulled his jaw towards the window, and he soon realised the same thing.

Zack told the others as quickly as he could, and very soon, two thick seat belts came out of the seat, and across our torsos. I got ready for the worst, and closed my eyes. Soon, the bus began to fall, and fall, and fall.

I let out a scream, I didn't stop screaming until two big wings came out of the side of the bus, and it flew off higher, and higher into the sky.

Soon, my screaming turned into laughter. I didn't stop laughing until I realised I was the only one making any noise.

Zack laughed at me, and then soon Sky high was in our view.

It looked like any regular high-school, except for the fact it was floating in mid-air.

'A nice, _smooth _landing' Ron called.

The bus rocked hard as he tried to land the bus safely, he shrugged and thanked all the students for flying with 'Ron Wilson, Bus driver services' I rolled my eyes.

I looked around at all the students, there was a group of similar-looking cheerleaders performing a 'welcoming cheer' for us, and the students were all proudly using their powers. I looked around happily at my new school;

this year was going to be great. I looked up towards the school, and found it was getting blurred by something blue.

It got stronger, and we were all forced to huddle in with each other.

The blur turned out to be a pudgy boy in a blue sweater, he looked at us carefully. 'Hey! Freshmen! We all turned towards him. I felt a pair of eyes on me, but I couldn't seem to see them anywhere. I started to feel a bit nervous.

'Your attention please...' A long, stretchy boy in stripes came towards us, and stopped right beside the boy in the blue sweater.

'I'm Lash, and this is Speed' I noticed that this 'Lash' boy was rather cute; I started smiling like an idiot.

Zack nudged me slightly, but I payed no attention. 'And as representatives of the Sky high welcoming committee'

Speed then cut in, 'We'll be happy to collect that 15 dollar student fee' Lash stretched out his arm towards Ethan, who only looked at it with disgust. 'Umm... there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook?' A sweet, feminine voice started behind Lash and Speed.

'Okay guys, very funny...I'll take over from here' she was a tall girl with dark brown hair, and short bangs. Her entire outfit was pink, and I could tell she was very preppy. Lash and Speed looked at her angrily, and then mumbled together, walking off to go torment others.

I was a bit disappointed when they left, actually.

'Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson- your student body president. I know you are all going to love it here at sky high'

Yep, definitely preppy.

I took a look at Will, who was standing at the front with Layla. Will looked kind of dead; he couldn't keep his eyes away from Gwen. I couldn't help but smirk. Layla seemed to notice his state, and tried to pull him out of it. I hadn't noticed that Gwen had been telling us stuff about Sky high.

'If you follow those rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school'

the freshmen chuckled.

'Now if you could just follow me inside for orientation.'

* * *

Lunchtime came all too quickly; Gwen had led us towards the gym.

When we were at the gym, we were introduced to principle powers, principle powers was able to turn into a beautiful, white comet. She was a nice woman with short brown hair. Afterwards though, I was a bit nervous.

Coach Boomer, as he called himself, told us we were to stand on some platform and present out power to him.

Then, he would tell us if we were a 'sidekick' or a 'hero' when Coach Boomer saw that I was able to catch the car with my telekinetic ability, and then place it softly onto the ground, he announced I was a Hero.

I wasn't exactly thrilled to be a hero, because all of the friends that I had made on the bus this morning were all sidekicks. As we walked into the cafeteria, I collected a tray and started towards the lunch line. I grabbed my lunch money out of my pocket.

I waited patiently in line until it was my turn. I was about to hand the lunch lady my tray and money when the money was snatched out of my hand, by a long arm clad in black and white striped material.

Lash, again.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Lash, 'give it back Lash' I put my hand on my hip. I heard people being served in the line behind me, and figured it continued when I moved away.

Oh well.

'Good with names eh?' he raised his eyebrows and scanned the money in his hand.

'Yes, but-

'Whats yours?' his eyes were twinkling as he raised his gaze form the money, to my eyes.

'Alexis Samuels' I folded my arms, annoyed. 'Ah....' he looked down at the money again, and then smirked at me, 'well, I suppose I could give you your money back today...just because.' he gave me a lopsided smile before returning to his pudgy friend Speed.

Before I turned around, I saw Speed lightly tap him in the stomach and mumble a 'what was that?' I rolled my eyes, and started to make my way to the end of the lunch line.

* * *

**Please, if you like it...review (:**

**And if you think I need to work more on grammar etc, please lay it on easy... lol**

**(: go easy on me, I am very sensitive. :S**

**-Bliss. 3**

* * *


	2. Save The Citizen

**

* * *

**

SECOND CHAPTER! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**LOL (:**

**I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED CHANGING IT TO LOWERCASE FOR THE A/N SO YOU ARE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT, LOL**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER.... THE SUMMARY WAS LIKE 'IT'S TOO LONG, SHORTEN IT DOWN' SO AS YOU MAY HAVE SEEN, I CHANGED THE SUMMARY A BIT DIFFERENT TO HOW THE STORY WENT... HAD TO, SORRY.**

**SO, HERE IS CHAPTER TWO WHERE ALEXIS PLAYS SAVE THE CITIZEN... *GASPS***

**LOL.**

**ENJOY (:**

**DISCLAIMER**

_I only own Alexis Samuels. Sky high and all of the characters from Sky high belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Chapter two: **Save the citizen

* * *

The gym was loud with kids cheering and clapping.

After we finished ranking everyone in their groups, coach boomer introduced us to a game called 'save the citizen' it evolves four kids, two villain's two supers, a dummy and a razor-sharp.... I don't know what it is, but it looks terrifying.

The villains are trying to kill a citizen, by putting it threw the razor-thing, and the two supers have to try and stop them before they run out of time.

They also have to use their powers.

I was currently watching Lash and Speed beat the crap out of the two whoever's. They both ended up being thrown onto a wooden chair far in the corner. I have heard that Lash and Speed are undefeated champions at this game.

'Speed, Lash, what do you want to be?' Speed shrugged and smiled evilly, 'villains' I rolled my eyes.

Surprise, surprise.

Coach Boomer wrote down something on his clipboard, 'alright, pick' he motioned towards the crowd, and they rubbed their chins.

I looked at my watch, and saw we only had 10 minutes left. 'We pick...Peace and...' A few rows back, I saw a muscular boy with long brown hair stand up, from where he was isolated. Speed was still looking around the gym for someone.

Lash whispered something in Speed's ear, and I saw him roll his eyes and point directly at my head.

I gulped.

Lash smirked devilishly, and I glared angrily at them both.

I could just tell that I would _suck_ at this game.

I felt all eyes on me and Peace as we moved down the steps towards the gym floor.

Coach Boomer wrote down out names on the clipboard, and prepared to blow his whistle. The people who had just competed against Speed and Lash handed us gear to wear, so we wouldn't get majorly hurt.

Once I had finished strapping all the gear to my body, I stretched my arms a bit and looked up at Peace.

He had his eyes set on Speed and Flash, who were laughing and joking around about, 'how easy this was going to be' I hung my head and just hoped it would be over quickly.

Coach Boomer's whistle echoed in my ears, and my eyes were set on the timer, hanging up on the wall.

Peace's arms lit up with raging fire, and he let out an angry growl as he ran forward to Speed.

Speed started running circles around him, until he became a blur. Peace held his hand to his throat, and began gasping. I felt a bit concerned, and decided to move in to save the citizen. I snuck around Speed and Peace, and tried to save the citizen.

I forgot about Lash. Lash's arms reached out to me, and pulled me towards him.

I tried to pull away his arms, but he raised me high in the air, until my head was almost touching the roof.

Great, now I was stuck here until we _lost_.

I let out a big 'humph' and folded my arms, pouting angrily.

I heard a laugh come down from below me, and looked down to see Lash looking up at me.

Speed was still running around peace, and I could see Peace's neck strain.

My brain clicked, and I remembered my powers.

I would have to experiment with what I was going to do.

I concentrated really hard, and shut my eyes tight, 'what are you doing?'

Lash's voice was slightly scared, I could tell.

He didn't know what my power was yet. Slowly, I made Lash's arm lower me to the floor, and before I forced him to let go- I grabbed a hold of his arm.

It was a short game of tugger war between us, using his arm.

I resisted the urge to pull until his arm broke, and let him pull me towards me.

His eyes never left mine as he pulled his arm back.

As fastly as I could, I tied his arms together, and then tied his feet together.

He looked up at me confusedly, and then looked at the timer.

I only had fifteen seconds left to help Peace, and save the citizen.

I ran up to Speed and Peace, and tried to think of a plan.

My foot got tangled in something, and it pulled me flat onto my back.

My feet went flying up into the air, and I lowered them onto the ground.

I turned around to see Lash's arms free...but not his feet.

It was then that I thought of something to do.

I stood up and challenged him to see if he could get me.

He smirked, and was motion-less for a second, until he striked at my feet.

I quickly dodged them, and his arms managed to trip up Speed.

Speed lay on the ground for a second, until he slowly rose.

I ran over to Peace, who was still kneeling on the ground, and we ran as fast as we could to save the citizen.

* * *

the cheering crowd started calling out the remaining time, and I jumped as high as I could to grab the citizens body, and end up landing flat on my back on the floor.

Peace had stopped running half way through our little run-fest and was simply watching as I stood up, throwing the dummy off to the side.

Lash looked at me, almost horrified that I, Alexis Samuels- with the help of Peace, had _beaten_ him and Speed, undefeated champions.

The crowd was cheering insanely, especially my friends that I had met on the bus this morning.

Lash and Speed stayed still, they looked like mannequins.

Peace glared at me, and then let out a very very tiny smile.

It was gone in an instant.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'Alexis'

I shook his hand politely, 'Whats yours?' we had to yell our questions; the crowd was still cheering loudly.

'Warren' I cocked my head, 'I thought it was Peace-

'Surname' he interrupted.

I nodded in realisation. I looked up at Lash and Speed, who were glaring at us with their cold, black eyes.

I turned away from them to the crowd and took the gear I was required to wear off, Warren did the same.

Lash and Speed never looked away from us. I felt a bit uncomfortable as I could feel their eyes burning the back of my head.

I ignored it as best as I could.

* * *

**sorry I ended it very...weirdly. LOL**

**well, uploaded on the same night as chappie one. **

**How victorious is that? LOL**

**Please review (:**

**-Bliss 3**


End file.
